By current estimates, about 8.5 million men in this country have prostate cancer, approximately 30% of who will die of the disease. Dependent on the man's age, the presence co-mobidity's and tumor staging, treatment options often includes surgery, chemotherapy, and androgen-deprivation. Medical or surgical castration, associated with tumor regression, can now conveniently be accomplished using GnRH agonists. With the common use of serum Psa in the management of disease, ADT is being used more frequently. Lupron-Depo, a gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) agonist, shuts down the hypothalamic-pituitary gonadal axis, resulting in castrate levels of circulating testosterone. We hypothesize that men undergoing this adrogen-deprivation treatment (ADT) suffer symptoms of hypogonadism, including reduced lean body mass, strength, libido, and quality of life. The overall goal of this study is to determine the effects of ADT on lean body mass, muscle strength, sexual functioning, and quality of life in medically castrated men with prostate cancer, compared to non-androgen deprived, age, and PSA matched peers with prostate cancer. We also want to assess the effects of prostate cancer on lean body mass, muscle strength, sexual functioning, and quality of life in men with prostate cancer, compared to normal age-matched men without malignancy.